


The Magic of Naomi Solace

by Sweetymomo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo
Summary: Nico couldn't believe when Naomi Solace managed to get a Airbnb on such short notice. Especially when all her concerts were cancelled and she had basically no way of paying for a three week trip to Manhattan. But, as Will would say, she was amazing and was fueled to see her son.And meet his boyfriend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	The Magic of Naomi Solace

When Nico di angelo said he would meet Naomi Solace, he had thought maybe she would take a couple of months to gather up the money to fly out to Manhattan. But of course, he underestimated the power of a mother wanting to see her son. 

Somehow, Naomi not only scrapped up enough money to visit during the summer, but also rented a Airbnb in under three months. Nico was floored as Will excitedly told him the details over breakfast.

"Isn't that great? She said she blessed the Airbnb while she was there so Demigods would be less detectible if we wanted to come and stay." Will said, talking fast and loud. His leg bounced under the table, almost hitting it every time. 

As the drinks on the table rattled and one of Will's siblings reached over to push on Will's knee, making the turbulence stop completely, Nico spread strawberry jam over his toast.

"How'd she do all that so fast? We just got that letter two and a half months ago." He took a bite of his toast, grabbing his glass of pomegranate juice and placing it back where it was originally set. 

"I have no idea! She's amazing." Will said giddily, his hands wrapping and unwrapping a cloth napkin in his lap since he could no longer bounce his knee.

Will was buzzing with so much nervous and excited energy, he literally started to glow. His siblings scooted away from him as if he was getting hot. Nico didn't doubt that he would start smoking like a furnace in ten minutes. 

Nico shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth, trying to eat his eggs as fast as he could. He wanted to get his boyfriend out and walking before he spontaneously combusted.

"Come on, sunshine. Let's walk before you explode." Nico said, his mouth still full of eggs. He downed his pomegranate juice, Will's siblings looking at him gratefully because at this point, the Apollo table had went up at least five degrees.

Will shot up out of his seat, his knees almost hitting the table again. Nico would have to remind himself to make sure Will's left knee was okay after him repeatedly hitting it against the bottom of the table. 

Nico followed, stealing a orange from the table and putting it in his back pocket. Before that Summer, Nico had rarely eaten so much. But, his appetite was growing since he was becoming healthier. Will said it also had to do with the fact that Nico was entering his late teens.

"I'm happy you're eating more." Will said, slowing down so Nico could match his pace. He shrugged, his shoulder brushing with Will's. He was right, Will was radiating heat.

"Yeah. I guess it was about time." Nico said, taking the orange out of his pocket as the dining pavilion grew smaller. "So when's your mom wanting us to visit?" He asked, peeling the orange.

"I didn't know if you really wanted to go or not." Will said, almost sounding as if he thought Nico would dodge the subject.

As they past the Demeter cabin, Nico stopped. He threw bits and pieces of the peeling into the compost bin that rested against the back of the cabin. Nico and the Demeter kids weren't on the best terms, since everytime he was around their plants and he had some kind of emotional turmoil, all the greenery around him died. But, he tried to make up for it by doing small things. They seemed to appreciate that he tried.

"I told you I'd go. I wasn't just trying to make you feel better." They continued to walk, Nico now peeling the slices off each other. "I do what I say, Solace."

Will took a orange slice that Nico handed to him, saying a quick thanks.  
"I know but meeting my mom is a big thing. She can be a little overwhelming." He popped the orange in his mouth. "She's very…bubbly." 

Nico chuckled, eating the rest of the slices.  
"Like you? I think I can handle another Solace." 

Will rolled his eyes and punched Nico's shoulder lightly. He was cooling down now that he was moving. Nico couldn't feel pure heat energy rolling off him anymore.

"She said she wanted to see us in the beginning of summer. She'd stay for three weeks then fly back to Texas." 

Nico nodded, noticing that they had reached the lake. The pair stopped, enjoying the sun mirroring the water. It was so bright, they both squinted. It was slient until Will spoke up.

"It's hot." He said, and Nico had to turn to see the wicked grin he was wearing. 

"Will Solace,-" Nico started, backing up. It was too late though. Will grabbed Nico by his hips, hoisting him up and over his shoulder. Nothing could be heard but Nico's cursing and Will's booming laughter. Will took a step forward, ignoring Nico's threats, and threw him into the lake.

Nico resurfaced to see Will laughing, holding his stomach. He shook his head, trying to get his wet hair out of his eyes as he reached forward, a shadowy tendril appearing out of the ground and slithering around his ankle. He only had a second to look surprised before he was pulled off balanced, landing into the lake with a SPLASH!

It was Nico's turn to laugh, swimming backwards so Will couldn't grab him to pull him under. Will came out of the water, shaking the water off his face and jokingly glaring at Nico.  
"Using your powers is cheating and you know it, Di Angelo!"

Nico stuck out his tongue, kicking back and floating away.  
"You can't do anything about it, Solace. You can't swim fast anyway."  
"Oh, I'll get you for that!"

///////

Will Solace was once again, glowing. Now in the back of the car with Nico closing his eyes to avoid the luminescence. They were on their way to the Airbnb that Naomi had rented, with Jules driving them. 

Nico had asked if Naomi would question Will about the zombie chauffeur, but apparently Will had told Naomi about the whole dead thing. It made Nico wonder how much Will told Naomi about him. Nico would never read any of Will's letters, he had more decency than to violate his boyfriends privacy.

"Will.. You're glowing again." Nico said, squinting and trying to sound as nice as possible. It didn't bother him that much. It just got irritating since he'd been in the car with him for thirty minutes, and he'd seemed to get brighter every second that passed by. 

"Sorry, I can't help it." Will said, his hands shaking with nerves. Nico reached out to interlace their hands, the other reaching for the floorboard. 

Nico grabbed what he was looking for, one of his larger black hoodies with little skulls running down the arms. He handed it to Will, who put it on without question. It helped the glowing slightly since the black fabric was so thick.

"You should wear black more." Nico said, scooting closer to Will and cuddling up to him.  
"You should wear white more." Will countered back, wrapping his arm around Nico and resting his chin on the top of his head.

"Toùche."  
"How much longer do we have till we get there?"  
"Jules, quanto tempo ancora prima di arrivare?" Nico asked, switching into Italian for Jules to hear him and leaning forward.

Jules looked into the rearview mirror, his dead eyes glowing like headlights.  
"venti minuti." He said, his voice coming out slow and whispy.

Nico nodded, leaning back a little.  
"What did that sound like?" He asked, turning his head to Will. 

Nico had been gradually trying to interpret Italian words for Will so he'd understand them better since Will showed interest in trying to learn. So far, He had only learn three words. But Nico was dedicated to trying to teach him as best as he could.

"I don't know those words yet." Will said, his eyebrows knit in confusion.  
"Try to give a educated guess." Nico answered.

Will was silent, sighing out of his nose and looking out of the window as if that'd give him answers.  
"Twenty minutes?" He asked, looking doubtful.

Nico rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, smiling as Will squeezed his hand.  
"See? It's not that hard."  
"I've got a good teacher." Will smiled back, rasing his head so Nico could once again cuddle against him. 

They sat like that for a few minutes until Nico finally closed his eyes, his breathing evening out and enjoying the warmth Will was radiating. He let himself drift off into a nice power nap, knowing Will would wake him up when they got there.

"Nico, hey. Babe. We're here." 

Nico opened his eyes, shooting up and clutching the seatbelt as soon as his mind caught up with his actions. He blinked, noting the awful soreness in his back from the position he was in. Nico turned, seeing Will staring out of the window, almost jumping out of the car in his eagerness. 

"I'll get…bags.. I'll get the bags." Nico said groggily. He wiped his eyes and took off his seatbelt, squinting to look outside at the house that laid in front of them.

It was a modern styled house, with little bushes that led up to the door. Nico could tell it was at least three stories, with windows covering most of the first floor, he could see the flat screen TV and the couches. 

At the end of the driveway was a pretty blonde woman. She had her arms crossed over a simple blue t-shirt that was tucked into a worn pair of high waisted jeans. Her blonde hair blew freely in the wind, resting over her face in little curls. 

As soon as the car stopped, Will opened the door and flung himself out of the car, still wearing Nico's sweatshirt. Nico stretched, looking in the review mirror to make sure he was presentable, then patted Jules-albert on his decaying shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride, Jules. Pop the trunk." 

Jules, understanding that much, nodded and reached to open the trunk. He sat back up and gave Nico the most readable 'dont ever let me catch you doing some weird stuff in the back of my car' look a zombie could give, then rolled his eyes. 

With his ears red, Nico opened his door and got out. He reached the trunk and raised the hatch, grabbing his and Will's things. Which, only consisted of three bags. As Demigods, they had both learned how to travel light. 

With the bags in his hands, he closed the trunk and waved bye to Jules, who promptly flipped him off in return. Nico wasn't hurt, he knew Jules was an asshole by heart. 

Nico, taking a deep breath, turned and made his way to the house. Naomi held Will's hands, smiling brightly. She was maybe four inches shorter than him, making her a inch shorter than Nico. He almost cried. Finally, someone who was older than him was shorter than him. 

"You've gotten so tall! I bet in a couple more years you'll be at least a couple inches over six foot!" She said happily, dragging Will into another hug.

'oh, gods no.'  
Nico almost said. If Will got any taller than six feet, he wouldn't let Nico hear the end of it. 

Naomi, who finally noticed Nico, pulled away from Will. Her blue eyes crinkled around the edges as she stepped away from Will, holding out her hand. 

"You must be Nico! I'm Naomi. Will's told me so much about you!" She said.  
"Yes ma'am,-" Nico said, taking her hand and trying to shake it. But as soon as he clasped it, she pulled him forward into a hug.

Nico dropped the bags he was carrying, saying 'oof!' in the process. His arms hovered over Naomi's back, not exactly sure where to place them. After a second of not trying to seem awkward, he lightly hugged her back. 

Will snickered, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out as Nico flipped him off behind Naomi's back. The hug lasted just as quick as it was initiated, Naomi pulled back from a shocked and unsteady Nico, holding him by his shoulders and smiling like Will.

"I'm excited to get to know you. Will knows how to pick out good people!" Naomi said cheerfully, taking one of her hands and patting his arm affectionately.

Will cleared his throat, grinning when Nico and Naomi snapped their head towards him.  
"Come on mom, let him breath. We're both kinda cramped up from being in the car anyway, let's walk around." He suggested, reaching and grabbing one of the bags.

Nico huffed thankfully as Naomi retracted and nodded, the bright smile never leaving her face.  
"I haven't really looked around the house since I've gotten here. I've been waiting for you guys." 

Nico took the other two bags and followed the mom and son duo, both of them talking happily about the last time they had seen eachother when walking through the yard and into the house. 

The house was very slick. With dark hardwood floors and marble kitchen countertops, Nico wondered how Naomi got all the money to rent the place for three weeks. The kitchen was connected to the living room in one big area, with a door leading out to the patio. Nico could clearly see a swimming pool.

"I've already stocked the fridge. And the cabinets in case we want snacks." Naomi said, waving aimlessly towards the kitchen. She kept walking though, up the white platform stairs and into the little hallway that had three doors.  
"I'm pretty sure there's a bathroom downstairs and up here too."

Naomi opened the door on the left, which was a bedroom with a queen sized bed. Then she opened the door on the right, which turned out to be the bathroom. 

"I call dibs on this bedroom!" Will called out, running into the room and jumping on the bed smoothly. He had dropped his bag in the doorway, causing Nico to roll his eyes. 

"What are we gonna do with him.." Naomi muttered to Nico, causing him to chuckle.  
Will had messed up the bed spread with his sprawling around, which made Naomi grab the nearest pillow off of the chair in the room and throw it at him. 

"You and Will can sleep here if you want. I brought a blow up matress if you guys don't want to sleep together."

Naomi made her way down the hallway to, presumably, the other room. Nico stayed in the doorway, throwing his bags next to the door.  
"Yeah, that'll be fine." He said, without putting much thought into what he was saying yes to.

"I trust you guys not to do anything!" She yelled from the other room. Nico and Will looked at eachother and blushed, not even thinking about 'what they could do' in a bed together. 

"Get yourselves situated and I'll go fire up the grill on the patio. I'ma make hamburgers tonight!" And with that, Naomi was silent. 

Nico closed the door with his foot, making his way to the bed and falling on it next to Will, who scooted over. They laid there quietly, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

Finally, Will turned, sitting up and looking at Nico affectionately.  
"Thanks for coming." He said, reaching and interlacing their fingers together. Nico gave Will a small smile.

"Mhmm. Your most definitely welcome. I.." Nico paused, sitting up also. "I like your mom. She's.. friendly." 

Will laughed, wiggling closer to Nico.  
"I told you she's kinda crazy."  
"And I told you I could deal with it."

Will inched his face closer to Nico's, placing a kiss on his lips. Nico blinked, then leaned into it, closing his eyes. He breathed, and broke the kiss, placing his hand on Will's chest and laughing.

"Ew. I'm telling your mom." Nico said, grinning as he kissed Will again. He chuckled, reaching and placing his hand on Nico's jaw and, with his other hand, squeezed Nico's palm.

"Boys!" Naomi called from downstairs, her voice echoing off the empty walls.

Nico jumped four feet away from Will, losing his balance and tumbling off the bed. Even after falling off the bed, his face was red and he had his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. He laid there as Will wheezed, covering his face with his shirt. 

"Yes!?" He yelled, stopping his silent laughter long enough to reply to his mom. His face was beet red and he grit his teeth to stop the string of breaths coming out of his lungs, gripping the blankets with a vice grip.

"Do you guys want macaroni or pasta?" She asked, making Will, for some reason laugh harder.  
"Nico…Nico, do you want…" he paused, falling back onto the bed and kicking his feet in the air, still silently dying.

"Just say macaroni you asshole." Nico grumbled, his face still red. 

"Macaroni!" He screamed, which came out more as like a balloon deflating for air.   
"Are…you just gonna lay there?" Will asked, not sitting up from the bed to look at Nico. 

"I'm going to lay here until I die, Solace. I hate you."  
"You were…just making out with me. You don't hate me."   
He sighed, letting out his last chuckle, then actually slid down to Nico, smiling.   
"Oh my gods, imagine if we got caught."

"I would actually fade into the shadows." Nico muttered, kicking Will's foot and failing to hide his grin.  
"You love me." Will said, reaching again and grabbing his hand. 

Nico had no choice but to giggle a little bit. He turned his head, looking at the tears welled up in Will's blue eyes and the easy smile he wore, along with his pink dusted cheeks. He decided there was no where else he wanted to be.

"Yeah i guess I do. Even if you're a dork." Nico admitted, letting Will kiss his temple.   
That was it. They laid there in the floor, hand in hand, looking up to the white ceiling like there was something special there. In truth, they basked in the moment of happiness and relaxation, knowing right then and there, they would look back on the memory and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This took a very long time because so much shit happened in the middle of making it. I enjoyed it though! I recommend a Fanfiction called 'Will the lights on'. It's very good and it's kinda(?) A slow burn.


End file.
